Keeping track of contract revisions can be a difficult and time consuming task, particularly in industries like radio broadcasting, where contract terms and provisions are in seemingly constant flux. Often, when changes to an existing contract are proposed, the proposed revisions are put through an approval process, where they are compared and evaluated by a supervisor controller, attorney, contract specialist, or other individual. In some situations, especially those involving significant time and volume pressures, errors can occur. These errors can cause problems that may require a significant time commitment to fix, or in extreme cases, can result in the loss of a valued client. It is apparent, therefore, that currently available techniques for processing contract revisions are less than perfect.